Adventure of Kyou Sohma and AyameChan
by Tenshiume
Summary: The Sohma's curse isn't the only thing they are hidding but along with a darken secret that could destroy a friendship and happiness. Ayame and Kyou are sent on a mission to destroy of something that will kill the one the love, will they be able to succee
1. Chapter 1

With the words of unknown, to bring forth the Jewel that could destroy all. Two people get assign to gather this jewel, to save the world. Ayame-Chan and Kyo Sohma were place on a mission to help a friend out, to help the family, to destroy this one thing that can get everything to judgment day. The two head of their friend's life, makes them do it, to protect their friend, not only that, to get this jewel out of a person hands. This all started with a little incident happened in the Caribbean.

Sesshomaru: Ayame, how did you sleep?

Ayame: Well, thank you.

Sesshomaru: As I was saying last night, Namika will kill Tenshi if the jewel isn't capture toward someone else and destroyed.

Ayame: Ah, I see, but Sesshomaru…What the connection of Namika and Tenshi?

Sesshomaru: They both are powerful, and both look alike.

Ayame: Oh?

Sesshomaru: Yes, for now you must get ready, you leave at noon.

Ayame didn't know that, both Namika and Tenshi would destroy each other both if they had the chance. She didn't know that each of them, were Reincarnations of each other. She would have to find it all by her self.

Ayame: Oh hi, Kyo

Kyo: Hello…got your stuff ready.

Ayame: Not really…

Kyo: you better hurry up, for it getting close to the time, we leave.

Staring into the distance, Kyo and Ayame say Sesshomaru coming. Haru was following by close, Kyo and Ayame curious what they were talking about. Soon Haru turned on his heels and went in another direction. Sesshomaru started to walk toward Kyo and Ayame.

Sesshomaru: Everything all set?

Ayame: Yes…well…most anyways.

Kyo: Why doesn't Tenshi go?

Ayame: -Shrugs-

Sesshomaru: We have our reasons. Now get ready, you leave in 20. Turns on his heels and exuents

Kyo and Ayame looked at each other, and went out on their own business to get their things ready. When it was time, a taxi was waiting for them outside the Main House. Getting in they were off. The traveled for a whole day, then finally got into a plane to the Caribbean. When they enter the plane, they felt a presence of someone they knew. The presence of Tenshiume was near by.

Ayame: You don't think.

Kyo: I hope not…

Trying to get it out of their minds, they left into the plane. It took off and they both fell asleep on the way there. Not knowing was be falls a head of them. Would traps be coming their way, or death? No one would, they would have to just keep going, even if life get rough for them…

To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Winds of great destruction were flowing over the Caribbean as Ayame and Kyo got there. A man stood waiting for them, which was unusual for anyone to see. He was dressed as a pirate. Turning toward them, he welcomed them both and beckon them to follow him.

Pirate: You may not know me, you don't wanna…

Ayame: shivers It cold…

Kyo: Indeed throws Ayame a sweater Bring one next time.

Ayame: …sorry.

Pirate: Please…no arguing, Savvy? By the way I'm Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow.

Kyo: Jack?

Jack: Aye, matty

Ayame: Weird…

Jack leaded them to an area that formed into a different scene. No more cars, airplanes, or speed boats were in sight, an area that looked like the early years of the process of things.

Will: Ahoy, Jack! Waves his arms around

Jack: Why, Ahoy Will. What is that you wish to speak with me?

Will: A message has come for you from Akito. Elizabeth is holding in the in the main dock.

Jack: Oi, I wonder why runs toward the main dock

Both Ayame and Kyo wonder what could have happen, but wouldn't bother asking. Looking toward the guy name Will, he beckoned them to follow him. He leaded them toward a ship that had patched up sails and the Jolly Roger flying above.

Will: It isn't much but it is the ship you will be traveling on for a while

Ayame: We are to stay here for three days, right?

Will: Aye, you will be staying in the Governor's house. Except for you…erm…Kyo.

Kyo: Eh…Why not?

Jack: You will be place in the Black Pearl.

Will: What is that message, Jack?

Jack: It seems a miss hap has came to the Main house there.

Who knows what had happen at the main house, Kyo and Ayame wouldn't be able to know. Jack and this Elizabeth knows of this miss hap. Telling them to place their things in a corner, Jack and Will departed.

Kyo: What do you think that miss hap was?

Ayame: Who knows, it could had been anything. We may find out once we get back.

Kyo: True, but erm…what if it deals with Tenshi.

Ayame: You worry about Tenshi too much…

Kyo: I can't help it, she must feel left out…

Ayame: sighs and thinks _As long as he doesn't know the reason, we should be ok. Even though he should know_

Kyo: Ayame…you seem to have something on your mind…Is there something wrong?

Ayame: No…no there isn't…

Keeping such a secret from one of Tenshi's ex boyfriends is painful. A heavy sigh slipped out of her lips as she shook her head off the thought. Looking at the sky she say something fast appear and disappeared.

Ayame: _What was that? Should I tell Kyo?_

Kyo: Let get going, I wanna search the place!

As Ayame and Kyo looked around, the saw new things that never been seen before. Kyo almost ran into many people specially girls. Ayame would laugh, however they continued on the searching the town, and once it was dust, they head off to bed to go into deep though…


	3. Chapter 3

Three days passed with warmth and a light breeze. Ayame was starting to miss her sister on the third day. As Kyo was hiding from everyone that saw him, for no one had seen someone with orange hair as his. Girls grew attractive to him, Ayame would laugh every time a girl would come finding him. On the third day, it was cold and raining. Jack, Will, Elizabeth, and many others were running all over with distress. Another message had come to the group. A meeting had been assemble for everyone to meet in an area that was known for Ayame and Kyo. When walking in, Jack and Will were in deep conversation. Bring their heads apart the meeting began.

Jack: Terrible news, very terrible.

Ayame: Just spit it out.

Jack: It seems that Tenshi had met up with Namika already and was in a deadly battle.

Ayame and Kyo: 0.0

Jack: I know I know, it seems that Tenshi has powers to travel from place to place. In addition, it seems that Namika's son, Yoh Asakura had gotten away from her and she met up with your sister, Ayame.

Ayame: She didn't hurt her did she?

Jack: Almost, lucky Sesshomaru was there. He saw what was going on in the Alley way.

Will: So that means you mission maybe complicated for the time being.

Kyo: Tenshi…how does she fair?

Jack: Not good, she transforming it says in this here letter.

Ayame: Is my sister okay?

Jack: Aye, but she may have bruises around her neck.

Ayame: Her neck? Is that were Namika grabbed her?

Jack: Aye, but remember what your task is. Haru is protecting her very well. Now you other two matties will be meeting us here. Hears a knock on the door ye come in.

Yuki: I am never going to travel in a plane again…

Hatori: It was an experience, you must live with it, Yuki.

Ayame and Kyo: YUKI! HATORI!?

Hatori: Must you yell?

Kyo: Sorry…

Yuki: Did you get the letter and tell them?

Jack: Aye, they seemed a bit surprise, not much.

Hatori: Figures, also we have news for you both.

Ayame and Kyo turned toward Hatori and Yuki, as they told the story of the meeting up with Tenshi's Mother, Everlight. They didn't tell that she has a vision about the mission. They also told them that Misty had met up with Tenshi, and her transformation was at the half way point.

Ayame: Oh dear, this may complicate things…

Hatori: Very

Kyo: Why did they choose you glares at Hatori and Yuki

Yuki: They wanted me to make sure you go the right person….

Hatori: I came for my niece; she doesn't deserve to be like this. I have to make sure she doesn't transform even more.

Jack and Will soon got up and looked outside. The rain was going heavily, but they knew they had to get started, they should had left three days earlier. However they didn't. They waited for further instruction from Akito and Sesshomaru. Their adventure is to be a complicated one, and no one knows when it will end.

Jack: Let's get into the Pearl. We must start our voyage now.

Will: Jack, the rain is too heavy, it could destroy something.

Jack: Aye, but it said that we must leave today, no matter what.

Jack walked out of the warm room and went straight towards the Black Pearl, as everyone else got their own things together. Ayame grabbed Kyo's sweater that he borrowed to her. She almost forgot about it, for it was so warm the past two days. Bring it up over her shoulders, Hatori came over to her.

Hatori: Ayame, your sister will be find, Hatsuharu is protecting her very well.

Ayame: Thank You sighs and thinks _It really is not that I'm worried about, it crossing the path of Tenshi…and Namika together. Will we be able to get through alive?_

Hatori: I'm sorry to hear too, that Tenshi may have changed.

Ayame: smiles weakly We will live, won't we Walks out of the room

As Ayame walked out of the little room that kept them warm for the meeting, a silent tear came out. No one would notice for it was rain heavily. Hatori stood in the door way of the room, but soon came out with his jacket and hood up, on. Hatori walked with Ayame to the ship and entering it, Ayame felt different about it. Her weakness left her body, and strength had come. Her necklace her grandfather had given her had glow a dark purple with a red feather in the middle. Kyo saw it happen, and knew it was a sign of forgiveness. He knew that they make it through this voyage.

Jack: Mattys, let get this show on the road!

Everyone: AYE!

Ayame ran toward Kyo to watch the Black Pearl leave the port, with rain on them, the stood there.

Kyo: Well, it time for us to fix this mess up, eh?

Ayame: Aye, we will succeed, I know it. It has to, first thing first, to find Tenshi before she meets up with Namika again, get her to join us, she will be the one to kill namika, and we will be the ones to destroy the jewel.

The voyage was at the beginning and yet both of them seem to think it was going to get better. Who knows what will happen when the cross the path of Tenshi. Who knows what will happen if she fulling transformed. All Kyo and Ayame knew, is that they had to do something that would put the voyage on a better course.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

With the only the Caribbean water surrounding them, Ayame and Kyo became sick of it. Wanting to be on land once more was all they wanted. Kyo was getting seasick while just the waves splashed against the Black Pearl. Ayame would only get seasick if someone started to drink rum and spit it out on her. She would get a breeze of it, and get sick. With all the water surrounding them, they didn't expect much to happen.

One day, both Kyo and Ayame became ill 'cause of all the seasickness. Jack had Elizabeth in charge of them, telling her to make sure they don't get up. With Ayame and Kyo sick, the voyage was on hold. Bring them what they needed; Elizabeth let the being for a whole day for them to sleep. In their dreams, a strange one seemed to creep up on them. Neither of them knew was going on until, they saw Tenshi.

Kyo: Tenshi?

Tenshi: Hello there, Kyo –Turns to face him, with a smile on her face.-

Ayame: Tenshi…erm…how have you been?

Tenshi: I been fine thank you –Her eyes was covered in sadness-

Kyo: So erm…

Tenshi: Have you two seen Kyle?

Ayame: What?

Tenshi: Have you seen Kyle?

Ayame: No…-Suddenly noticed that Tenshi was pregnant, and including herself- OO

Kyo: WOAH!

Tenshi: What is it Kyo? You know something that I don't.

Kyo: You're pregnant and so is Ayame!

Tenshi: You knew this for the past 5 months.

Kyo: Oh, sorry, must had…erm hit my head very hard. –Laughs-

Tenshi: You idiot –smiles innocently- You know you should get back to Kagura, she been worried.

Kyo: Eh?

Ayame: Kagura…hmm…Oh, now I remember, yes, she been worried.

Kyo: I'm not leaving…

Tenshi: She will be here in a while anyways. –Turns on her heels- Well I must be off; I'm off to find Kyle.

Tenshi leaves them near a White Mansion that lies behind them. It gates were emerald blue, with some silver bars. Ayame jaw dropped at the sight of this. After a while, a woman came running toward them.

Woman: Hiyah, Ayame.

Ayame: Misty?

Misty: Of course, how could had you forgot about me /

Ayame: Sorry, this…pregnancy been a little hard –bring her arms behind her head and laughs-

Misty: It has been, you been cranky all the time…

Ayame: -stops- Sorry…so where is my beloved husband? –Thinks- _I hope I didn't say something that might get her upset…_

Misty: Haru is in side.

Ayame: Ah, I shall go see him, would you like to come, Kyo? –Smiles-

Kyo: Sure, besides, I don't know erm…-whispers- What I did to Kagura…

Ayame: -Whisper back- Don't worry, we might find out, for it looks like she is here.

Kyo: Ah…

Kyo and Ayame started to walk through the gates and entered the house. It was beautiful inside to out. Haru was standing by a portrait of Tenshi, Kyle, Ayame, and Himself when they were young. All of them smiling and messing around. Sesshomaru was place along the background staring at them.

Ayame: Hello, Haru.

Haru: Ah, my love, how do you fair? Did the trip work out?

Ayame: Erm…yes, I was fine Thank you. Kyo was there to help if something happened.

Kyo: Yeah.

Haru: I knew I can count on you. Anyways, I have to work. Sorry I couldn't stay and chits chat. We don't get this house for free –Kisses Ayame on the cheek and walks out the door-

Ayame: OMG, I can't believe this…it all happening…the things I wish to be happening…

Kyo: Not for me…I don't marry Tenshi…-sarcastic cry-

Ayame: Poor you…-.-'

Ayame and Kyo started to laugh, when they were shook awake. Quickly they jumped up in surprise. Jack and Elizabeth were in the room with them, shaking them ,

Elizabeth: Namika is in our path! We need you to be there to fight!

Jack: She has the red Jolly Rodger up! We have to fight them! Or they will kill us.

Ayame: The red Jolly Rodger?

Jack: Yes, don't worry about it! Just hurry up, we must get things done now!

Ayame and Kyo jumped out of the boat, no longer sick. They got up and started to move around, getting into their clothes. Taking to the upper deck, a battle has already started. With the dream and this happen all at once, Ayame and Kyo knew this might be a strange voyage. They knew they would have to work their hardest to get this Namika off their back. Running to get some weapons, she appears in front of them, as they thought, the got to see her face to face. Namika did look like Tenshi, and had her sword up ready to cut off until, something happened…

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Out of no where, Tenshi jumped out of the sails with her Fatal Destruction out and ready for a fight. Standing in front of Kyo and Ayame, Tenshi stared in Namika eyes. They were ready for a death battle. Ayame couldn't help it, she didn't want Tenshi to fight until she was dead. Kyo was thinking of the same thing, and wished Tenshi didn't come.

Kyo: Tenshi! Get out of here! This isn't your battle!

Tenshi: Course it is! Namika deserves to die!

Namika: Now is that appropriate for these people to hear?

Tenshi: Knock it off, Namika! You just wish to be a smart ass.

Namika laughed at this remark, bring her sword to the faces of Tenshi, Kyo, and Ayame, she swung it toward their necks. Before she could touch any of their precious necks, Tenshi brought Fatal up and blocked the attack. Forcing Namika back, Tenshi pressed against her sword, and put her strength into keeping Namika pinned into the wall of the ship.

Namika: You can't defeat me, you're just a little weak little girl.

Tenshi: Don't call me little and weak!

Namika: But you are, for you never defeated Naraku.

Tenshi eyes started to turn a deep red as Namika said these words. Her hair turned into a dark silver color, with her claws growing longer. The fangs that Tenshi had once had to pull became a sharp long look.

Tenshi: Don't you ever dis me! You should be getting the disses! Eyes become darker bloody red

Namika: Laughs You think, that transforming will scare me? Pushes Tenshi off

Tenshi went flying past Kyo and Ayame. Both went running toward her to see if she was ok. However, Tenshi was getting up, glaring at Namika. Jack and Will were standing not far, trying to keep the pirates Namika hired. Kyo then noticed that weapons were not far from them, and knew it best to get them. Grabbing them, Kyo and Ayame went on their way to another place to fight. Trying not to distracted the other pirates, they landed by Elizabeth and Gibs.

Kyo: Oi, how long have you been holding them off?!

Gib: Longer can I say, been trying to get into the storage, Mrs. Elizabeth, you should watch what ya doing there!

Elizabeth: Hey, I'm trying my best!

Kyo: Must you yell at the lady!

Ayame: KYO!

Out of no where a Pirate went flying toward Kyo. Using her power, Ayame gather her strength and sent the Pirate flying toward the ocean. With her power sent everyone one flying toward the whirl wind she had.

Ayame: OH SORRY!

Jack: OI WATCH THERE!

Kyo: Ayame, I am going to hurt you!

Ayame: I didn't do it!

Kyo: Right…

Ayame and Kyo soon started having fun fight while Tenshi was too. Namika, getting tense and wished to stop but Tenshi wouldn't stop. Ayame would come over to help every occasionally, bring her whirl wind one last time, with Tenshi's Fatal Fear, Namika and the Pirates went flying back to their ship, and shank to the bottom.

Tenshi: Alright! –With a calm face she looked at Ayame and smiled-

Ayame: Does that mean you are to come with us? D

Tenshi: Yeah! Let's get this Jewel Destroyed.

Kyo: Alright, Tenshi and Ayame, great Adventure with the might Kyo Sohma!

Yuki: …No…Actually it is Ayame and the Sohma Adventure!

Hari: You idiots…

Tenshi, Yuki, Kyo, and Ayame laughed and stood by each other staring into the distance of the ocean, admiring of the view. All of them knew that this venture might be turning very soon. With most of the Sohma's, Ayame smiled to herself. Thinking of one, she wished he was one of them to come and help, but she understood why he stayed back. With her best friend, and you cousin, with an ex of hers, they should live through this adventure. Namika was to get into the depths.

When the sun was falling on the horizon, Ayame and Tenshi went to the rail of the ship to watch, as the others were eating. Tenshi sat there on the rail as the waves washed up on the bottom of the ship, with Ayame leaning against the rail with her face with in her hand.

Ayame: Do really plan to get married?

Tenshi: What are you talking about?

Ayame: -Giggles- You know what I am talking about.

Tenshi: -Laughs lightly- Yeah, I'm just pulling you leg. How is the adventure going anyways?

Ayame: Pretty good so far, and I thought it was going to be a bad turn out. However, with it going this way, we might actually make it though.

Tenshi: -Worried face- Don't say it so quickly, things can get erm…a little complicated.

Ayame: True, hey, if you enter to the Sohma house, may you say to Misty, that I am ok?

Tenshi: -Laughs- Sure, I plan to our next stop. I will find you guys when you leave, but I must visit with some people.

With the plan going to plan, Ayame smiled after Tenshi jumped off the rail to see Kyo and Yuki about to fight. Looking at them, Ayame saw that Tenshi was trying to stop them, a small smile snuck up on her. _That definitely a family there, however, Kyo really isn't her family, but if he was to marry Kagura, I'm sure he will be happy. _Clearing the thought out of her mind, she turned back to the horizon, to hear Yuki now yelling at Kyo, as Kyo to him and with Tenshi yelling at them both. Ayame placed her head into her hands again and thought of what was suppose to come toward them in the near future…

To be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

_Three days has past, I'm starving, Tenshi went to see my sister, but yet we haven't found nothing yet! When will this damn adventure end!_

Ayame was sitting on the rail of the Black Pearl staring into the distance toward the horizon. Kyo and Tenshi were playing a game behind her as Hari and Yuki were talking to Jack and Will. Thinking of the boring days that past since their intercourse with Namika, Ayame sighed and jump of the rail falling on Kyo.

Kyo: Damnit,Ayame!

Ayame: I'm sorry!

Kyo: Aw, it alright –Calms self- You didn't mean it, you just were getting off the rail –sighs-

Tenshi: That the Kyo I like –Smiles-

Kyo: Really?

Tenshi: Yeah, calm and sensitive –laughs lightly- Anyways, Ayame…Sesshomaru has a letter for you.

Ayame looked at Tenshi to see she was looking to please. _Why would the letter be for me? _Tenshi gave her the letter, and she took off to read in private. Slowly reading each words, she found out more of the origin of the Jewel that contains some of Tenshi's heart.

_Dear Ayame,_

_As you remember, I told you that the jewel contains Tenshi's heart right? Well 'cause of that, she may get controlled if someone is to process it. I wrote this just to you to see, no one else. If this letter is to be in the grasp by Tenshi or another Sohma, terrible things will happen. As I was saying, only some of the Sohma's know of the Jewel. If I haven't told you, it is the Jewel of Life. Immortality will be placed into the person that process it, and to control Tenshiume until death. Once she is dead, her powers will be absorbed into the person that processes the jewel. When she was first born, Everlight thought she was just a Hanyou but found out she was one of the Demon Angels. Her powers would be very dangerous for everyone, and must hide away. Therefore, Everlight took Tenshi to the Caribbean and with her power; she transferred Tenshi's Demon Angel side in that Jewel. Once she had done that she would hided it away, some how though, someone found a map of it and decided to find it. That person had it for sometime; until Namika was, revive from the Dead. She went to search for it, and this very day she searched for it, however she gets closer each day. That is why we planted you and Kyo to get it and destroy it. I wasn't suspecting Tenshi to come along, but as long as she stays strong and who she is. Life will get better through time. This is what I have to say to you, you must destroy this letter once you had read it. Make sure to burn it, I wish to not have no one process it._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Sesshomaru_

Rereading the letter, Ayame knew she had to do what she was supposed to do. Tearing up the letter and find a place to burn it, Ayame left out of sight. Kyo and Yuki were the ones that noticed this, and knew something was up, but knew better to get enough of whatever. Tenshi was to busy staring into the distance of the ocean, as Elizabeth stood by her talking. Hatori was helping some of the Pirates that were sick.

When Ayame came back, everyone was starting to get into a boat. Wondering where they were going, Ayame came toward Jack. Waving her off, he told her to stay with Kyo, Yuki, and Tenshi.

Ayame: Where are they going?

Tenshi: -shrugs- Who knows, they took Hatori with them.

Kyo: Hatori isn't going to like what they might be doing.

Yuki: He the one that wanted to go in the first place.

Ayame: Tenshi…are you going back to the Sohma house anytime soon.

Tenshi: Maybe tomorrow, why?

Ayame: Just wondering…I really would like to come.

Tenshi: No can do, Ayame. You're need here.

Ayame: sighs But I miss Hatsuharu and my sister, I don't know if she got the white tiger.

Tenshi: I made sure

Tenshi smiled at Ayame, and walked away to admire the view some were else. Leaving Kyo and Yuki with Ayame, they all stood there staring at Tenshi. Ever since she got in engaged a smile would be place on her face. A sapphire star light would be place into her eyes as she walked around. Even though the fight of Namika wasn't long ago, she would keep smiling. Has Tenshi disappeared and became what she wanted? A woman that wishes to move on with life? They would never know…

To be continues….


	7. Chapter 7

Tenshi: I'm going to hurt this person!

Ayame, Kyo, Yuki, and Tenshi were in on an Island, when a letter came from all of them. Each from their family, except they all got one from Kisa. Tenshi was coughing so badly when she read her mail. Anger came to her eyes. Pain and anger covered her eyes. Soon after though, they calmed and she just smiled. Ayame enjoyed her sister's letter. Speaking of Haru made a smile and light shine in her world.

Ayame: I can't wait to get home! I really miss my sister so much…

Tenshi: Yeah, I would think we would miss them all.

Kyo: Gah, Tenshi, can you please let me read that…

Tenshi: No.

Kyo: Ah…

Ayame: Is it bad?

Tenshi: -smile weakly- It nothing to worry about

Leaving Kyo and Ayame in the mist of the fog that settled over the land. Tenshi exeunt from the area. Kyo and Ayame wonder but must know something was up. However, they knew it best to let it be. They didn't' want to get her angry with them.

Kyo: I hope she is okay.

Ayame: I'm sure she is –a small smile crept up-

Ayame and Kyo went to follow Tenshi's foot prints when they suddenly disappeared. Shocked they were, looking for any broken branched, they couldn't find any. Started running around in the forest that Tenshi disappeared into, Kyo and Ayame sought her out. Deeper and deeper they went, and yet they couldn't find her. Every tree, every boulder, every cliff, they couldn't find her. Worried snuck up on them as they continue to run deeper into the forest, finally the found a clue that might lead them to Tenshi. A note or letter lay open on the ground. Kyo picked up and saw it was from Kyle to Tenshi. Examine the letter; Kyo soon brought it to wait length.

Kyo: Tenshi…isn't getting married.

Ayame: What do you mean?

Kyo: It says here, Kyle actually hated her, never loved her. He had someone he wanted to get jealous and it worked.

Ayame: Oh my…

Taking the letter, Ayame looked at it. _It is true, Tenshi had been hurt; now she had to be alone, but will she be able to control the urge to hurt those that are innocent?_ Her face became even more depressed. Seeing this letter knew, that Tenshi wanted the jewel destroyed. For Sesshomaru had written a day earlier, and said that Jewel is Tenshi's fate, with it becoming taint with some kind of illness. _The sadness in Tenshi's heart is bringing the barrier down! I feel a great presence!_

Ayame: Kyo! Follow me! –starts to run-

Kyo: WAIT UP!

With Kyo and Ayame running toward the presence, the aura started brings Tenshi's. _No, it can't be…Namika is there too! We must hurry; however, Kyo doesn't know what is going on. _

Ayame: Kyo, Tenshi sadness had brought the aura down, and Namika had found it, Tenshi with her! We are going to get there, we must save Tenshi –stops and turns toward him- The Jewel…The Jewel of Life, it Tenshi's fate. If it was to get into the wrong hands, she will die and fate will rule her, until death. I don't want that –eyes start to shimmer with tears-

Kyo: Eh! o.o' –blushes and turns away- I wish to have her alive, we must destroy the jewel, her life be better, I know it. I don't want her life to be this way

Kyo grabbed Ayame hand and started to run. With Ayame confused, she noticed she was the only one that felt the presence. Running ahead, they reached the destination. Fire was forming around a circle. Tenshi was lying on the ground unconscious. Namika stand with the jewel in her hand, with a wide smile.

Namika: With this Jewel, I shall be immortal, and this foolish girl shall go to hell, that is my wish.

Kyo: It isn't ours –glares at Namika-

Namika: Well, I wasn't suspecting this –laughs- The Sohma and Ayame…do you love this girl so much, you will risk your life.

Ayame: Of course! Tenshi helped me, so I'm going to help her.

Kyo: I may not be able to understand this, but I know I will love her!

Kyo jumped and place his fist into Namika's face, however he was sent back. Tenshi soon started to move, her face was in discomfort able. Looking to see who was by her side, Tenshi gave a surprise expression.

Tenshi: Ay…ame…What are you doing here?

Ayame: -looks at Tenshi- I'm here to help you…You need me.

Tenshi: What? –turns toward kyo- KYO! –get ups slowly and runs toward him-

Ayame: Namika, it time you give the jewel here and leave this land!

Namika: Now now, why would this be?

Ayame stared into Namika eyes as she kept speaking. Tenshi turned toward Ayame, know it was time…time to give her strength.

Tenshi: Ayame…destroying Namika, you're the one that must do it, I'm a little weak. I must have you defeat her.

Looking toward Ayame, Tenshi smiled, giving Ayame confidence. _Tenshi believes in me? She never told me to defeat something, she usually told me to back off and let her destroy that bastard. Could it be that she is too weak with the jewel around? _Turning toward Namika, Ayame brought her arms to say a spell. Closing her eyes, she spoke a spell and the wind started to pick up. Kyo and Tenshi held each other trying not to get caught into the wind storm.

Opening her eyes, Ayame's eyes turned a deep red, as if she was Tenshi. A smile slipped onto Tenshi's face as this happened. Kyo noticed it and knew these might destroy all.

Ayame: -Voice mixture with Tenshi- Namika Sohma, you are to die here tonight, you don't deserve to live, you destroyed so many, and you have destroyed more then Naraku. You shall die!

Bring her hand up to chest height; her fore hand was place toward Namika. Namika turned to see Ayame, frighten as she was, Namika couldn't move. The sight of the hand, was a terrible sight of her.

Namika: This can't be! This is just like my vision how I died, and the reason I seek the Jewel in the first place. –eye twitches-

Ayame: Then you're vision shall come true.

A bright blast of light formed out of Ayame's hand, as Tenshi got up she place her hand the same way. Blue and purple light danced around Namika as she screamed in terror.

Namika: This power! It is too much to handle! –drops the Jewel- NO!!!!

Namika fell to her knees with her body being devour into darkness. The light pieced through her skin and went through. Screams of horror went flying out of Namika. Soon, the light was gone, both Ayame and Tenshi fell to the ground, panting. Kyo went over to both.

Kyo: You guys did it…-Goes over to the Jewel and picks it up- Now how to destroy this?

Ayame: Let us do it together –smiles-

Tenshi: Yes lets, it best thing to do.

Tenshi and Ayame got up and faced each other with Kyo in the middle holding the jewel in confusion. He knew very well that this is life, and this is how it must be.

Kyo: Lets…Let get this over with! –places his hand with the jewel in the middle-

Ayame and Tenshi: Let this Jewel of Life be placed in the depths of hall.

Tenshi: Let my life be ruled by one fate and not two.

Ayame: Let life get better through time.

Kyo: Let people get on with fate that causes only life situations.

Bring their hands over the jewel, Ayame, Kyo, and Tenshi wrapped their hand around it as this happened, the wind started to pick up around them, with leaves and flowers flowing over their heads. A noise came from their hands, and the jewel was destroy…all that was left was lights of it that went flying into the air.

Kyo: We did it…

Ayame: yes…now we can go home –looks at Tenshi- We shall be seeing our family soon enough.

Tenshi smiled as she always did before any of this happened, before she even started dating. She was back to herself. Looking at Kyo and Ayame, she wrapped her arms around them and they went off toward the Black Pearl, where Yuki, Hatori, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Akito, and Sesshomaru stood. All of them looked at the three people that came walking out of the of the forest, all smiling and laughing.

Sesshomaru: Was the deed done?

Tenshi: It was, Sesshomaru, the jewel was destroy, and Namika has been killed. Her soul has been sent to hell as for the jewel.

Ayame: We fought as one, and wished to be home now. Rest is all we want, and I miss my sister.

Kyo: It would be a great deal to go home. –smiles-

Yuki: You actually will be a hero, Kyo. You're life may be more comfortable then before.

Kyo put a wide smile on, as Tenshi and Ayame laughed. Both girls soon started to get tired and wish to sleep. When they went to sleep in the below, they traveled back to were they lived. Within those days, Tenshi and Ayame stayed asleep as Kyo and Yuki fought as usual. When they woke, they were at their home. Waving back to Jack and them, Kyo, Ayame, Yuki, Hatori, Sesshomaru, Akito, and Tenshi left to their home. With Tenshi powers powerful, she made them get into a circle and shimmered them back to the Sohma house, were Misty came running toward her sister, bracing her into a hug. Kisa came and welcome them back. Kyo was name one of the great heroes into the house history, with Tenshi and Ayame. Tenshi was herself, except she was sad that her love, Kyle, had used her. She didn't care when she enter her old home where her mother and her used to live. Seeing made her smile once more. Sesshomaru followed behind and embrace the view of it. It wasn't shabby anymore, it was more like a beautiful home. With Tenshi, Ayame, and Kyo home everything seem to be better. The Jewel was destroyed and now life was going on. With the three friends back were they belong.

The End


End file.
